


A De Vil in the Spotted House

by jolly_ranchers_boy



Category: 101 Dalmatian Street (Cartoon)
Genre: Bad at tagging, Eventual Found Family, Gen, I had to fix it, Rating May Change, Slow burn friendship, implied trans Hunter, implied/referenced verbal and emotional abuse, look there are no hunter stories, pretending to be someone's friend, some characters are just mentioned for now, the author couldnt help themself, until its not pretend anymore, will update the tags as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolly_ranchers_boy/pseuds/jolly_ranchers_boy
Summary: “Hunter.” he replied casually, keeping his excitement -and annoyance- out of his voice. This could be his big break. He just has to get a hair sample, check the DNA, and then capture the puppies.It’s simple even a special snowflake could do it,his aunt sneered in his mind.Or, he grinned, he could just get the dalmatians to fully trust him and then betray them. He could savor their surprise and hurt. His aunt would compliment him on his sneakiness because now she finally sees he’s worth something.It was the perfect plan.Or so he thought...(Indefinite Hiatus, I'm sorry for not adding this sooner.)
Relationships: Dalmatian Family & Hunter
Comments: 22
Kudos: 68





	1. A Dog's Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunter finally finds the dalmatians he's been looking for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU where Hunter meets Dylan and the dalmatians at the beginning of the series. Feel free to ask me more about this AU!

“Ooops, my bad.” Hunter grinned watching the waiter slip on his smoothie. It was the little things in life that make it worth living. At least he could enjoy this moment before his aunt Cruella calls to see if he’s found any dalmatians yet.

And of course, it’d be a no. It’s not like dalmatians are going to walk right past him.

“You want me to follow you? Okay, let’s do it!”

Usually Hunter would ignore everyone else in the cafe but something about the man’s words seemed odd. He turned to see the ginger man was bent over talking to-

_Dalmatians._

Two dalmatians right there. Hunter felt his heartbeat race the more he took in the two dalmatian puppies. After looking for so long, he finally found dalmatians. And they were now coming towards him.

 _Okay, Hunter, be cool._ When they got to his table he faked an excited gasp, “Puppies! Oh look at you two!” he reached down to pet the one with the black ear, frowning when they hesitated before letting him scratch their head. They must have seen him pour out his smoothie.

Note to self: don’t leave a tip for the waiter.

The puppies moved to keep walking, oblivious to the blue collar he held tightly in his hand. Those puppies didn’t even know who they just met. A De Vil, Hunter De Vil. And now he had the address right in his-

Wait. This can’t be right. Hunter looked the collar over, finding nothing on it. He groaned. Of course. He was right back to square one…

\---------

Hunter never goes to the park. He finds it too loud and full of annoying people. At least he could take pictures of the flowers and cute animals. That’s one good quality, he thinks walking down the concrete path towards the center.

He was desperate, a fact he didn’t like admitting. He was having trouble finding dalmatians. They had to be in this district somewhere. His aunt tracked down a descendant to this area, but so far he’s only found Destiny, Dallas, Deja-vu -or Triple-D as he and all their other fans called them- and those two from the cafe.

And yet, here he was, hoping to spot some dalmatians somewhere in the park. If he was actually looking around instead of at his phone, he would’ve seen the dalmatian stampede coming.

Instead he finds himself sprawled out on his back with his clothes covered in dirty paw prints. Dazed he just stared at the sky until someone blocked out the sun with their head.

“Hey, sorry about my siblings running over you.” they said, leaning closer. “Are you alright?”

It took Hunter a few minutes to realize what they were asking and that they were a dog -a dalmatian to be more precise. He knows, in that moment the dog talking should’ve been the biggest surprise, but he was focused on something else.

“Siblings?” he asked himself, way louder than intended.

The dog, assuming the question was meant for him, nodded. “Yeah, all ninety-eight of them are a handful. Wait did you just understand me?”

“Ninety-eight?” Hunter repeated, stars practically shining in his eyes and completely lost to the dog’s shock. It felt like he had hit the jackpot- unless they weren’t all dalmatians. That would suck.

He sat up, the dog walking around to sit in front of him. He looked down at his clothes and sighed. Of course, now he has to go home and change. And his phone had a small crack in the screen now. Great.

At least the dalmatians make up for it, right?

“Um…” the dalmatian turned shy, patting the ground under his paws. “I’m Dylan. What’s your name?”

“Hunter.” he replied casually, keeping his excitement -and annoyance- out of his voice. This could be his big break. He just has to get a hair sample, check the DNA, and then capture the puppies. _It’s simple even a special snowflake could do it,_ his aunt sneered in his mind.

Or, he grinned, he could just get the dalmatians to fully trust him and then betray them. He could savor their surprise and hurt. His aunt would compliment him on his sneakiness because now she finally sees he’s worth something.

It was the perfect plan.

“So… dude, where’s your human at?”

“I’m in charge.” Dylan said, puffing out his chest. Hunter laughed, genuinely -in the back of his mind he wondered why. Suddenly two familiar dalmatians pounced onto the human, dirtying his clothes even more.

“It’s you!”

“From the pet shop!”

Hunter momentarily stared at them in confusion. Pet shop? Oh! The cafe. He chuckled, reaching into his pocket. “Yes, I remember you two. I think you forgot this?” he pulled out the collar and moved to click it back in place around the dog’s neck.

“Look Dee Dee,” the puppy said excitedly. “He found my collar!”

“He’s not a meanie after all!” Dee Dee replied before the two raced off again.

Hunter cringed and shied away from Dylan’s confused gaze. “I uh… wasn’t having a good day so I did something mean to a waiter…”

“Oh.”

“But it’s all better now,” Hunter quickly said, hoping he could salvage this. “After I met Dee Dee and uh…”

“Dizzy,” Dylan offered.

“Dizzy, right, I felt a lot better.” he pulled at his tie, feeling embarrassed. Why was he getting all nervous about talking to a dog. He’s just gonna betray him later. “And I apologized to the waiter.”

Dylan moved to place a paw on his knee. “Everyone has bad days.”

Unused to the affection, Hunter coughed and pulled his knees up to his chest. “Right… yeah.”

An awkward silence enveloped them and he glanced down at the dog’s collar, a star tag dangling off it. He reached for it. “You like space, too?” he asked, his voice dripping with fake interest. Anything but going back to that.

Dylan, oblivious, nodded eagerly. He mustn’t get asked about it often. “Yeah! Did you know that…”

Hunter nodded along, barely listening to the dog talk. He found his in and that’s all he cared about. Though, he realized, he would have to research space in case the dog ever asked him anything about it. Absently he played with his wrinkled tie.

Man, a shower and a change of clothes would be nice right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the Hunter Discord for beta reading the chapters and giving me amazing ideas for this story!
> 
> Thank you reader for taking the time to read this and please comment and give kudos.
> 
> Have a great day!


	2. Boom Night!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunter spends Boom Night with the dalmatian family. Not everyone is thrilled about this.

Hunter wasn’t used to all of the puppies running around him like a stampede. He’s almost stepped on too many dogs and it was starting to get old. _Remember Hunter_ , he told himself, _it’ll all be worth it in the end when aunt Cruella has her coat_.

She’ll be proud of you, he reminds himself following the dalmatian parade.

Dylan had begged the boy to come with them to the festival to help keep the pups in check. They kept freaking out over ‘Boom Night’, what they affectionately nicknamed Bonfire Night. He found it almost adorable that they’re freaking out about a day about fireworks -key word, almost. He can’t be getting all… warm and fuzzy for these animals.

Rule #1 of betrayal; never get attached. A rule he knew he would never break.

“Hey, watch where you’re going human!” a fox called, darting between his legs before the boy could step on him.

Momentarily taken aback by the fox, Hunter just stared. The fox, ignoring him, trotted up to Dylan and Dolly, commenting about the puppies. The conversation wasn’t his main focus at the moment, despite knowing who this… creature was could help him.

Dolly caught his gaze and shot him a glare. He turned away, rolling his eyes. Of course she would befriend a fox.

Hunter honestly hated foxes with a burning passion. They were wild and gross, not to mention said fox had just riled up the puppies once again the moment he turned his back on the three of them. Great, now it’ll take them forever to get all the dogs home.

He surveyed the festival and all of the dalmatians running around it. It astounded him that the other humans just stepped around the puppies, effortlessly like they weren’t even there. He wondered, for a split second, who really mastered the art of dodging, the puppies or the humans?

Before he could answer that important question, he found three specific pink collars in the crowd. Destiny, Dallas, and Deja-vu. The boy hated to admit this to anyone -especially his aunt- but… he had a soft spot for the three. He was their biggest fan.

He collected everything from their t-shirts to those crappy mouse-pads you could find anywhere.

But, he sighed, he had to betray them to get his aunt her coat. He’d do anything for his aunt even if it means betraying his favorite dalmatians.

Feigning nonchalance, Hunter walked up to them. He held his phone up to snap a picture of a stand behind them, purposely moving to almost step on one of their tails.

“Hey, watch it!” one of the girls yipped, a look down would reveal it to be Dallas.

He stepped back, placing a hand on his chest as if she just disgraced his entire family. “I’m sorry, I didn’t see you…” he squinted down at the three of them, hiding a grin. “Who are you again?”

“We’re Triple-D!”

“The most famous-”

“-and amazing-est dalmatians-”

“-in the world!” all three finished, getting into their signature pose.

Hunter laughed, snapping a picture of the three. “Yeah, amazing dalmatians, sure.” he replied, teasingly as if talking to children -ironic. He knew that would rile the three up. He had a knack for getting under one's skin. It was honestly kind of fun.

Destiny’s glare turned into a mischievous grin. “Pretend all you want but we know the leader of our fan club when we see him.”

The boy fumbled with his phone, looking anywhere but them. He wasn’t so well off when the tables were turned on him. “Me? No.” he chuckled, awkwardly. If they know, they could tell Dylan and all progress he’s made so far -so little, he would later realize- would be gone.

Plus it was really embarrassing to be called out by a dog.

 _Act cool._ “Don’t tell Dylan,” he blurted out before he could stop himself. _Okay, not cool but I can roll with it._ “He’s a really nice guy and I don’t want him thinking… you know.”

Destiny followed Hunter’s gaze to where Dylan was trying to wrestle a stick from Dorothy. If they weren’t being serious then, he might’ve found it funny.

“Alright,” she said, softly. “We won’t say anything. But you owe us something.”

Hunter grinned. He was good at making deals. “I can get you into that new human and dog salon, downtown?”

“Deal.”

It’s not exactly the way he wanted things to go but at least he has a foot somewhat through the door. Turning back to his phone, he narrowly dodged Dolly’s gaze. He didn’t know why she was watching him.

It just couldn’t be good.

\---------

Hunter felt embarrassed hiding in a supply closet, listening to the dalmatians’ parents give a touching goodbye. It was kind of gross and sappy. They would see them again the next day. They don’t have to be all… dramatic.

He momentarily wondered what it was like to have loving parents. He pushed the thought away to a corner of his mind he never visits, he will never visit it.

All was silent for a few minutes until a paw knocked on the door. Hunter burst out of the closet, dusting himself off, trying hard to not look back into the dark and confining space. He turned a light glare on a sheepish and somewhat concerned Dylan.

“I’m never doing that again.” he paused, grinned and reached over to flick Dylan’s bunny ears. Anything to keep the conversation away from the closet. “Nice ears, dude.”

Dolly laughed from her seat on the banister. “Yeah, we’re never letting him live it down.” she jumped to the floor. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going out.”

Dylan jumped in front of her, both rebellious teens could sense a lecture coming. “No, Dolly. You can’t go out on Boom Night!” he said and she groaned in response. “It’s dangerous! And mom and dad will be mad at me for letting you go, so just stay put!”

Hunter sat down on the stairs and pulled out his phone. “I don’t get what’s up with you dogs and fireworks,” he said offhandedly. “They’re not that scary.” _But then again, I’ve never really seen one._ He kept that part to himself, not wanting to embarrass himself anymore today.

“Fire-whats?” Dolly asked, annoyed. “That’s not even a word.” she turned back to her brother, lowering her voice. “Why did you even invite him? You hardly even know him.”

The human's gaze flickered up at her then back to his phone. Hmm, guess she's not as clueless as her brother. He's gonna have to work extra hard to get on her side. He hid a grin behind his phone. He always did like a challenge.

Dylan growled. “I don’t say anything about you inviting Fergus over.” he lowered his voice, “Even though I really should…”

“That’s because he’s your friend too!” Dolly threw back. “I don’t care what you say, I’m going.”

Hunter huffed and stood up abruptly, startling the two. “Can you two just knock it off?” he gestured wildly behind him at the puppies at the top of the stairs. “You’re arguing in front of the puppies and even I, a child, know that’s not good. So… let’s all just go up to the roof. You’ll see what you’ve been missing all these years and maybe, just maybe the puppies will have fun.”

“Regret inviting him now?” Dolly asked with a smirk. “I mean, he did just ask us to take the pups to be really close to the sky where we’ll be unprotected and vulnerable.”

Hunter had to admit, she was good at manipulating her brother.

“Go up on the roof? Are you crazy?” Dylan cried, starting to pace as he talked. “We’ll never survive! I’ll be risking the lives of the pups and mom and dad will never forgive me! I can’t just-”

The boy grabbed the dog’s shoulders -both cringing at the contact for different reasons- and shook him. “Look, it’ll be fine, Dyl. Don’t you…” _trust me?_ went unsaid. He sighed. It was too soon to ask for that, especially with Dolly right there. “Come on, just live a little. You’ll be safe, I promise. I'm a human. I know these things better than anyone.”

His word has to be enough for now.

Dylan stared up at him, then past his shoulders to the puppies on the stairs. Hunter could see the cogs turning in the dog’s mind, hoping it was in the right direction.

“Fine, but on a few conditions…”

With some debating, Dylan finally agreed to taking all of the pups up to the roof as long as they kept their earmuffs, even forcing a pair onto Hunter. They covered the area - _a sea of cookie n cream chocolate chips_ , Hunter thought feeling poetic- including the strange few dalmatians the boy has yet to learn the name of.

Dylan crossed and un-crossed his paws multiple times, looking everywhere but the sky. The De Vil sighed. Watching the dog was kind of… sad in a pathetic way. Was he always this uptight? Maybe he could work on that…

Or he wouldn’t bother. He wasn’t really the dog’s friend.

“Okay,” the nerdy dog called out -Hunter really needs to learn all these names. “One minute until it starts.”

“And ten seconds to the end of dog kind,” one dalmatian said, surprising Hunter. That’s kind of dark for warm and fuzzy dalmatians.

Before he could think much on it, two pups were piling onto his lap. He tensed up, looking down at them. Dizzy and Dee Dee, he remembered. Why were they sitting on him? Why not on Dylan or Dolly or even the nerd dog?

Hunter nudged them off his lap, ignoring their pouts. He wasn’t a seat for dalmatians. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Dylan look at him oddly before turning away.

“Ten seconds,” a puppy yelled out.

“Nine!”

“Eight!

“Seven!”

Hunter bit his lip, hands gripping the hem of his shirt. What was he doing up here? This was beyond stupid.

“Six!”

“Five!”

“Four!”

He’s never even seen fireworks in person before, always too busy helping Cruella look for dalmatians. _You'll be safe,_ he said, _nothing to worry about,_ he said.

“Three!”

“Two!”

“One!”

Hunter sucked in a breath just as the sky lit up in every color of the rainbow. The fireworks burst out into various shapes and sizes of stars and circles and he didn't know what. It all melted into a beautiful sight that will always be engraved in his memory.

He wondered if this is what Dylan feels when he looks at space, absolutely in awe of all of the stars just spread out across the sky like him and the puppies are on the roof. _Very poetic tonight, huh?_

Beside him, Dylan quietly said, stunned, “I don’t regret inviting him...”

The boy was confused until he recalled the conversation from downstairs. Hunter had to agree with him. He didn't regret this. He didn't regret any of this plan so far. It was going to work, easily, he was sure of it. He grins to himself, oblivious to a certain top dog watching him suspiciously.

Against his side, less conspicuous, two puppies lay watching the sky. For the moment he'll leave them be, but just for this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, if I decided to go ahead and re-write the first chapter to better fit this one, would that be okay with you, readers?
> 
> Anywho, thank you for reading! Please comment and give kudos! Have a wonderful day.


	3. Power to the Puppies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunter’s sitting on the stairs at the dalmatians’ home, phone gripped tight in his hand. He’s mindlessly scrolling through posts, gaze flickering up every once in a while to the second door on the second floor where two oblivious adult dalmatians were getting ready for work.
> 
> He didn’t even want to be there.

Hunter’s sitting on the stairs at the dalmatians’ home, phone gripped tight in his hand. He’s mindlessly scrolling through posts, gaze flickering up every once in a while to the second door on the second floor where two oblivious adult dalmatians were getting ready for work.

It was risky for him to be sitting there out in the open, but both Dylan and Dolly were adamant that they could easily hide him. He almost questioned why he had to hide but he realized he honestly didn’t care.

He didn’t even want to be there.

His plan of lounging around and watching his favorite show was dashed the moment his aunt called. As usual, she bit into him about not having found any dalmatians even though he knew differently.

(When she finds out, she’s either going to kill him or praise him. He really hoped on the latter.)

But, of course, he couldn’t tell her how wrong she was so he listened to her call him useless and all the insults she had in her vocabulary. It honestly really hurt to hear her say that (again for the millionth time,  _ when will it stop hurting? _ ) but the boy would never admit it out loud.

De Vil’s have a reputation for being strong and he was set on keeping up appearances.

So, here he was -so early in the morning, he might add- trying to keep his plan in action and he hated it. 

Dolly’s laugh, loud and obnoxious cut through his thoughts. “What is Dylan even doing?” she was stretched out on the railing, resembling a cat (she growled at him when he first commented on it) with her gaze set on something -someone down the hall.

Hunter follows her gaze, boredly, to find Dylan leading a trail of puppies in a march. The air of confidence floating around the dog made the boy want to stick up his nose and mock him for it. He resists the urge, keeping up his indifferent attitude.

Which seemingly doesn’t impress Dolly.

“Dude, don’t you ever stop looking at that thing?” she asked, not trying to mask her annoyance. He ignored her. “Whatever, Dylan’s a better conversationalist than you any day.” she jumped off her perch and walked away.

Hunter rolled his eyes. “You’re one to talk.”

He didn’t mean for her to hear him, but by the way she paused he knew she did. Fudge. The last thing he wanted was to tick off one of the dalmatians before he could even gain their trust.

Dolly doesn’t reply, just continues on.

Hunter tapped the side of his phone, weighing his options. He follows and acts interested in what’s going on or just stays where he is and risks looking like a terrible friend. With a groan, he gets up and follows her.

"Uh, we're going to the bathroom, Dylan, not war." Dolly commented, stepping in front of her brother.

Hunter opened his mouth to make a snarky remark but was cut off by a black dalmatian (is it even a dalmatian?) popping up out of nowhere.

"Take cover all!" It shouted, looking like it -him, sorry- hadn't slept in days. "My dreams forecast division and disaster on dalmatian street! Also rain."

The De Vil didn't believe in fortune tellers, but he still found the prediction somewhat unsettling. Then the gothic dog catches his gaze and takes a big step back. Something everyone seemed to be oblivious to.

Guess he knows. Great.

"Bet ya didn't forecast this, Dante!" Dylan said, pushing the other dog away.

The gothic dalmatian -Dante- slipped away into the shadows, not before giving Hunter a nervous look.

Now he has to keep an eye on that dalmatian too. Can this day get any worse?

“Behold. Dalmatian nation, check out my latest creation!” Dylan exclaimed, catching Hunter's attention again. He took a step into the doorway to  _ behold _ the machine.

He expected to be impressed or given a reason to falsely praise the dog, instead he found an automatic teeth-brushing machine.

Why didn’t they already have one made? Can they hold toothbrushes in their paws? How do they squeeze the toothpaste tubes?

(He never liked having questions with no answers.)

Hunter was starting to become distraught from these thoughts alone ( _ its impossible! They can’t hold a toothbrush! _ ) when Dolly scoffed. She jumped onto the machine, right next to where the toothpaste tubes sat.

Dread settled like lead in his stomach.

Oh no.

“Everybody say ah!” she shouted, giving Hunter barely any time to turn away before she stomped her paws hard on the tubes. He felt it splatter his back, the strong scent of mint made his nose cringe. His hair felt heavy, a glob slinging from his hair as he spun around to face the smirking dalmatian.

That smirk. She knew exactly what she was doing.

He growled, taking a step forward, then stepping back again when toothpaste squished underneath his favorite sneakers. “You did that on purpose!”

"What? Me? No." She replied, barely feigning ignorance.

Hunter had the urge to punt her out the nearest window but he knew he couldn't. He had to keep a level head but it was hard with how tight his chest felt and how his veins practically boiled.

Before the boy could say something he would regret, Dylan stepped between them. The dog shoots his sister a glare before turning back to the human.

"There's another bathroom on the second floor, you can get cleaned up there." The dog sighed, as if this was a constant occurrence. "Dante, can you go distract mom and dad so Hunter can get by? Thanks."

The De Vil couldn't hide his annoyance at having to change as he walked away from the dalmatians, barely giving them a second look as he went to find his backpack. He had hidden it behind the couch, in fear that the parents might notice it.

With it in hand, he quietly crept up the steps to the bathroom Dylan spoke of. He may be close to breaking something but he wasn't too livid to give away himself.

The bathroom was small compared to the one back in his pent house but its just as clean, ignoring the few dog hairs lying in the sink. Too small for a DNA sample, he notes.

Besides, he can always get one later.

Sitting his bag on the counter, he turned to study the shower. It didn't seem to be used much. Probably reserved for the human Dylan insisted they had -he knew the dog was lying, no human could handle living with this many dogs.

At least no humans currently alive that is.

He managed to find probably outdated body wash and an all-in-one shampoo-conditioner combo that made the boy cringe. (Why would someone combine the two? How does that work?)

They both smelled like green apples.

Hunter checked the door was locked before getting into the shower. Later, he will regret not looking at the clothes his nanny packed for him.

In the bag was blue jeans he rarely wore but couldn't bring himself to get rid of, pink sneakers, and a hot pink sweater. After one look at the folded sweater he knew he was in for it.

On the front was the original logo for the dalmatian sensations, Triple-D. Though he collected so much merchandize of the three (which his aunt would burn if she ever found it) and ran their fan club, he felt absolutely ashamed of it.

On one hand, its childish and on the other, society determined he should like them and the thought of confirming makes his skin crawl.

But, mainly because they're dalmatians. You know, the enemy of the De Vils?

He didn't even want to ask the dreaded question. He already knew. This day was going to keep getting worse until he eventually passes out in bed.

And even then, who knows, maybe it'll just repeat in a loop and he'll never escape it.

So he just shrugs on the baggy sweater, flaps the too-long sleeves at the mirror, and just walks out into an election.

Wait, what?

While he was in the shower they set up a stage and a giant screen and not once did they check in on him. He expected such from Dolly, but Dylan?

Guess he still needed to work on that relationship, huh?

Honestly, he’s noticed from the past week of being Dylan’s friend that the dog had some kind of ego. Though Dylan seemed oblivious of this himself. The dog has not asked once anything about Hunter, actually the human doesn’t get a word in at all. All he has to do is sit there and let the dalmatian ramble.

It’s fine. He’ll do whatever he has to to get his aunt’s coat.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt someone tug at his pants leg. He would’ve made a comment on how the action screamed child-like if he didn’t look down and see Triple-D sitting beside him. Déjà Vu was the one to get his attention (he recognized her circle tag).

(As their biggest fan, he did his best to remember each of their names and differences.)

The human just stared at the three, somewhat awestruck that they would want to talk to him and embarrassed that he was wearing their merchandise.

He coughed, as if that would make him seem any less awkward. “Hey… Déjà Vu, right? What’s up?”

“Is that a rare miss-colored sweater from one of our first kiosks?” she asked, all in one breath. Surprised, the boy glanced at her sisters whom could only roll their eyes in amusement at their sister’s question.

“Uh… yes?” he rubbed the back of his neck. “How did you know?”

"Déjà Vu is very insistent on making a log of all of our merch and the various versions of them." Destiny says checking her claws. She catches her sister's embarrassed look and quickly adds, "It really saves us the trouble of not printing more of the… rarer merch."

She looks up at Hunter at that. Hunter couldn't tell if she was checking out his sweater or silently judging him. So, he stayed on edge until she smiled and went back to her nails.

"Oh no." Came Dallas's voice from beside them. "Diesel just won."

"Won what?" Hunter asked, genuinely confused. He knew there was an election but for what was up in the air.

"To be Top Dog." Destiny replied effortlessly. "Its gonna get real messed up in here real quick."

Déjà Vu nervously shuffles her paws. "We could leave?" She asks and then looks to her sisters as if to see if they agree. She's dependent on them, Hunter notices.

"Yeah," Dallas replies. "Diesel's going to destroy the entire house."

Destiny doesn't freak out, just slowly looks up at Hunter. He freezes wondering what she wants now.

"I could use a manicure…" She seemed to have more to say but was interrupted by Dylan walking over.

"Hey, Hunter, we should go back to the tree house before Diesel starts bossing everyone around." the dog demanded, not asked.

Hunter felt his blood simmer, unbeknownst to the dog in front of him.

"You can help me pack," Dylan continued. "And… is that a Triple-D sweater?"

"Yes," Hunter replied, the words coming out quickly. "They gave it to me when they came to check on me-" watching the guilt appear on Dylan's face made the whole day better "-and now if you will excuse me, I promised them a spa day."

He was halfway to the door with a backpack slung over his shoulder and three puppies trailing him when he realized what he did. This was a classic teen rebel walkout. He'd never done one before, his aunt wouldn't have been amused.

That thought makes his frown turn into a grin as he steps out into the surprisingly sunny day in London. He can see his penthouse rising high above the buildings across the street.

He points at it, not really thinking, and grins back at the three dalmatian super stars. "I live on the top floor." He realizes as they oo and ah (mostly in respect and politeness) that he's never had anyone to brag to before.

Hunter kind of likes this.

He starts off down the street, humming a familiar tune he couldn't quite place. Momentarily he forgot where he was going. That new spa. Right. He was doing this to get close to Triple-D so he can betray them.

(But, he might as well get a facial to counteract the cheap products he had to use on himself.)

Now that he thought back on the day, Destiny was leading up to his promise, wasn’t she? Subconsciously he picked up on that and used it against Dylan. The dog’s hurt face before he walked out flashed across his thoughts.

Should he feel guilty? No. De Vils never feel guilt or regret. Besides, Dylan deserved it.

Right?

Shaking away the unease settling back onto him, he looks down at the three puppies, watching them walk. Déjà Vu chased her sisters, the two darting between his legs. Adorable.  _ Only them _ , he admits quietly,  _ only them can be that word. _

Hunter managed to look up in time to dodge a pole. How embarrassing. He looked around, hoping no one saw that. But no one was out enjoying this day, it seemed. Probably all stuck at work.

That’s fine. More sunshine for him.

After a walk that helped Hunter relax, they finally got to the spa.

The boy strolled in up to the clerk, pulling out his phone to act disinterested. "I want a mud mask for me and a manicure for my dogs." he leaned on the counter his back to the lady.

"Um… Do you have an appointment?" She asked, nervously. New worker, huh? He can work with that.

The boy shrugged, fighting the urge to smirk. "Nope."

He heard her fidget with the keys on her computer. "Well… I can't just-"

Hunter spun around, catching the lady off guard. "Excuse me, do you know who I am?" He paused, giving her enough time to shake her head. He leaned in close, lowering his voice so only she could hear.

" _ I'm Hunter De Vil. _ "

The look of horror and embarrassment that fell upon her face was his favorite thing to see every time he dropped his last name.

"I'm so sorry Mr. D-"

"Hunter," he interrupted, not wanting the Triple-D to know who he is just yet. It would ruin everything.

"Yes, right, of course." She stood up. "I'll take you to your private room, Mr. Hunter."

The four followed the woman into a dimly lit room. If it was bright in there, the three dalmatians might’ve taken notice of the spotted pillows his aunt insisted any salon invest in -just for them. The boy settles down on the black and red couch, barely visible in the light.

Usually the dark made him… some kind of uncomfortable, but in a salon with the soft music playing above, it was perfect. He feels the three sink down into the cushions beside him, giving his space he much needed.

They waited only a couple of minutes before four women came in to start their treatments.

Hunter let go the moment he was laying back in his chair, hair wrapped up and a mud mask on his face. He barely paid attention to the three dogs beside him.

They were talking about fashion, he thought. Usually he would be all for that but all he wanted to do was relax. Today was too much of an emotional roller coaster.

Hearing his name, he turned and opened his eyes. "Huh?"

"I said," Destiny replied, patiently. "You should wear pink more. Its really your color."

"Really?" Hunter tapped the side of his chair in thought. He then rose an eyebrow, smirking playfully. "You're sure its not just because you like the color?"

(Somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered if the ladies doing Triple-D’s manicure thought he was crazy for having a conversation with a dog.)

"If we could, we would make everyone we like wear pink." Déjà Vu said, catching Hunter off guard.

Liked? Him?

He pushed that thought away. They hardly know him. Déjà Vu was just being silly. Puppies get attached so easily.

Nonetheless, he thought about it all the way back to their house and even more on the way up to his penthouse and so much more when he laid in bed.

He hardly slept that night, thinking about how well his plan was going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait on this chapter. First I lost interest in the show, then I didn't like how I was writing Hunter. But here it is, finally! It's unbeta-ed so, please don't mind any errors.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, please read and review (I don't want criticism tho, thanks).
> 
> Some random notes:  
> \- I might rewrite the first two chapters eventually.  
> \- I want to rename the chapters so that each is a parody of the original episode name (each having De Vil somewhere in it)...  
> \- I'm probably gonna set this story on hiatus while I try to get a lot more chapters written.


End file.
